


the garbage will do

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and a power move, and you can't stop me, by implied i mean lazily bc a garbage fic, im so sorry, implied finnrosepoe, listen i wrote this in a day, rey stealing kylo ren's garbage can is a big mood, the content and the nature of this fic are garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: “He’s literally the worst person,” she comments.  Finn snorts, and Rey wheels her murderous look towards him.  Finn gets up from the barstool.“Easy, killer.  You’ve never even spoken to him before.” he reminds.  Rey hates that fact since she’d be liable to punch him until his nose broke at this point.  She knows she could, she could take people 3 weight classes above her at the gym.“I don't need to meet him to know he’s a fucking ass.  He talks loud, stomps around, has stupid and weird women over, and parks across two spaces?  That’s all asshole behavior.” she defends, and she has to resist stomping her foot.  Why didn’t Finn get it?  Rey thought he would be on her side, ready to go up the stairs in the duplex and drop a bag of cow shit on his doorstep or something.





	the garbage will do

Rey normally was never  _ this _ petty.  She prided herself on being fair and just, and nice to people who didn’t necessarily deserve it.

 

But parking across  _ two fucking spaces _ was too far for even her, Rey slamming her keys on the kitchen counter with a huff.  Finn was reading the paper, opened up in the societies section. It’s obvious he’s trying to avoid the topic that’s already rushing out of her mouth.

 

“So the asshole upstairs parked across two spaces.” she snaps, yanking open the fridge.  She looks in it, the fridge nearly barren and empty. She slams it with another huff, crossing her arms and leaning against it.

 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, no particular interest tainting his voice.  Rey narrows her eyes at him, walking towards him and ripping the newspaper from her grip.  It’s hostile for her, and it gets his attention effectively.

 

“So aren’t you pissed?  We  _ pay _ for those,” she asks.  Finn shrugs, which gets her eyebrows to narrow at him.  

 

“Not particularly,” he says.  Rey takes it as a betrayal, and she almost growls at him.  She holds back though, looking up at the ceiling with a look comparable to a knife.

 

“He’s literally  _ the worst _ person,” she comments.  Finn snorts, and Rey wheels her murderous look towards him.  Finn gets up from the barstool.

 

“Easy, killer.  You’ve never even spoken to him before.” he reminds.  Rey hates that fact since she’d be liable to punch him until his nose broke at this point.  She knows she could, she could take people 3 weight classes above her at the gym.

 

“I don't need to meet him to know he’s a fucking ass.  He talks loud, stomps around, has stupid and weird women over, and parks across two spaces?  That’s all asshole behavior.” she defends, and she has to resist stomping her foot. Why didn’t Finn get it?  Rey thought he would be on her side, ready to go up the stairs in the duplex and drop a bag of cow shit on his doorstep or something.

 

But Finn was fucking amicable most of the time, of course, he would be in this situation.  Finn sets his hand on her shoulder, Rey not even wasting time to shake it off. She only glares up at the ceiling.

 

“I think-” Finn starts, and it’s almost comical as the loud banging starts.  Unidentified, and happening almost all day every day, vibrating through the floor.  It literally had no real explanation, and it pushes her over the edge.

“Oh  _ fuck _ this!” Rey exclaims, shoving Finn’s hand off her shoulder.  She storms towards the front door, yanking it open.

 

“Rey-” Finn calls after, cut off by the front door slamming.  She doesn’t hesitate to walk through the tiny front hallway, glaring up the old stairs at the assailant to her life that she’s never seen before.

 

Rey slams the front door to the duplex hard enough so the glass rattles in the frame, and she’s taking deep and shaking breaths.  She needs to do something, something to inconvenience him or make his day worse in any way. Of course nothing illegal, Rey can’t get another infraction on her record for petty shit.

 

The upstairs tenant's garbage can, another sore spot since it’s over on their side of the house, catches her eye.  Rey doesn’t hesitate, noting that it’s Tuesday and therefore the day before garbage collection. She stomps over to it, throwing the lid open.

 

There are two garbage bags there, and Rey doesn’t hesitate.  She rips them out of the can, storming back into the duplex.

 

She takes the stairs two at a time until she reaches the landing and glares at his front door.  Rey stops before it, both the garbage bags in her grip.

 

“Fuck you,” she whispers, ripping the first garbage bag open and dumping it on his doorstep.  It’s mostly old food and papers because of course, the asshole doesn’t recycle. He doesn’t care about his neighbors and obviously the Earth too.

 

She rips the second bag open with a smile on her face, staring at the trash pile of her own creation.  She tosses the shredded bags on top of it and turns on her heels to run down the stairs. Rey could leave it here, but this isn’t enough.  This isn’t enough for 6 months of transgressions.

 

Rey goes back out into the baking sun, angrily grabbing the handle to the large garbage can.  She makes sure she’s got a good grip before lifting it. It’s a struggle since it’s so awkward to hold, but she presses on anyway.

 

She manages to get it up the walk-up, and into her apartment as quietly as possible.  “Rey, who the fuck-” Finn starts, Rey storming past him and slamming the garbage can into their living room.

“You touch this can, I will kill you.  He deserves this.” she snaps, pointing like an overly convinced conspiracy theorist.  Whoever the fuck he was.

 

“You stole his trash can?!  What the fuck Rey?!” Finn yells.  The noise is still happening upstairs, and Rey still feels as if she’s going to lose her marbles.

 

Instead of answering, Rey fishes her cellphone from her back pocket and dials a number.  She holds it to her ear, and Finn is dumbstruck and fuming.

 

“Rose.” Rey barks.  Finn’s eyebrows furrow at the mention of his girlfriend.

 

“Hello to you too, Rey.  How are you this morning?” Rose asks, her voice somehow maintaining its normal sweetness.  Rey reminds herself to apologize for barking later, and takes a deep breath.

 

“Party at ours tonight, invite as many fucking people you want.  I’m going all out, get Poe to bring his fucking DJ set or whatever the fuck its called.” Rey says, staring conspiratorially at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, party is my middle name.  I got you, babe.” Rose replies, glee entering her voice.  Rey and Finn never threw parties, both homebodies. But Rey wants to prove a point.

 

“I knew I could count on you.  I’ll buy the booze.” Rey says, and Finn’s eyes roll back into his head.  

 

“This will be big.  Trust me. I’ll see you later.” Rose says, and Rey hangs up without a goodbye.  She would apologize for that too, and Finn is glaring at her.

 

“What?” she asks, defense in her voice.

 

Finn just shakes his head, walking out of the living room for the safety of her own room.  He could never be mad at her for long, and Rey doesn’t worry as he slams the door.

 

The prospect of fucking with her neighbor makes a small smile spread across her face.

\-----------------------------------------

Rose delivered, and Rey didn’t doubt she would.

 

The apartment is packed, a small circle only left around the DJ booth that Poe had so kindly brought.  Rey only kept him around because of his talents, Poe spinning a remix to Realiti by Grimes. Rose was hanging off him, headphones on her ears as she bobbed her head.  Finn was off to the side, watching the two with an abundance of love that was hard to hide.

The music was shaking the old foundation, along with the footsteps and dancing that had taken over their living room.  They had crammed the apartment full, allowing people to bring whoever the hell they chose.

 

The more people to make noise the better, and Rey is tapping another keg in the kitchen when she gets what she wants.  “Rey!” Finn yells over the din, as Rey gets the beer to flow. It’s Coors, shitty and can appease everyone. Rey looks over, filling up her own solo cup.

 

“He’s here,” Finn says.  Rey lets a smile spread across her face.  She’s not drunk, she’s held off until he’s inevitably showed his face.  If Rey got drunk it was all over, and he would be in a body bag.

 

Rey walks past him, ignoring a few greetings or attempts from people to pull her into a group to talk or listen to some dumb story she didn’t care about.  She only had eyes on the door, her black t-shirt dress swishing as she steps before the front door. 

 

She opens it again, red solo cup in her grip.  Nothing prepared her for what stood before her.  

 

He’s huge, dwarfing her by at least a foot.  It looks even more severe as he’s donned in all black, a sleeve of Japanese inspired tattoos winding up his left arm and big bicep.  But his face is something she’s not prepared for, aquiline and angular. Brown eyes are glaring at her, full lips pressed into an unamused grimace.

 

“Ever heard of a noise complaint?” he snaps.

 

He may be unbelievably hot but it gives him no permission to speak first and be a dick.  Not after all of this. “Have you?” she retorts before she even decides to.

 

His gaze narrows, and hers also.

 

“You must be Rey.  I’m your upstairs neighbor Kylo-” he starts, and Rey’s eyes roll.  What kind of name was Kylo? He sounded like a douchebag.

 

“Oh I fucking know,” she answers.  His jaw sets, and he’s scanning the room behind her.

 

“Can you keep it down then?” he asks, nothing pleading or apologetic in his voice.  Rey holds grudges like the best of them.

 

“Nope.  Thanks for dropping by,” she says.  Rey’s hand goes to slam the door, and his own large hand catches it before it can.  She shoves against it again, and it’s obvious he’s not moving.

 

“I wasn’t done.” he snaps.

 

“Were you?  I don’t want to fucking hear it since you sound like a fucking pack of wildebeest having an orgy upstairs every day,” she says, a sarcasm taking over her tone.  He needed to get one thing straight.

 

Rey was not to be fucked with.

 

“I build set pieces for my line of work.  I’m sorry it’s not a quiet fucking job,” he says, and Rey can tell he’s holding back a temper.  She’s not though.

 

“Oh, then some friendly advice?  Get a downstairs apartment next time, and don’t be such an inconsiderate ass when you park your car.  Also, the girls that come out of your apartment get lost and knock on my door. It’s really fucking annoying.” she says, an edge taking over her voice.  Rey doesn’t want to list how many times she’s dealt with some leggy blonde on her doorstep.

 

“I’m only here to ask where my fucking garbage can is.  I don’t have to fucking deal with you,” he says, rubbing his forehead.  Rey tries to keep the smile from flitting across her face, and she shrugs.

 

The garbage can is still in the corner of the living room, probably blocked from view by a group of people.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t make enemies,” she mumbles, giving an unhelpful shrug with a passive-aggressive smile on her face.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t-” he begins to retort, but his eyes focus behind her.  Rey looks back, eyes hyper-focusing on the trash can that’s revealed itself as a group moves towards the kitchen.  She looks back at him, watches the realization flash across his face. Then the anger, his eyes going from the trash can to her.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he says, and Rey doesn’t move aside for him.  He wouldn’t try anything, there were plenty of people to come to her honor against him.

 

“Keep it off my side.” she snaps.  Kylo rakes a hand through his hair, and his entire body seems to vibrate from rage.

 

“You stole my fucking garbage can,” he says, almost in disbelief.  Rey gives a smug smile and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“You can have it back when you stop being an asshole,” she says.  

 

“That garbage can?!  It belongs to me! You can’t steal other people’s possessions!” he yells, and Rey is unfazed.  Rey is unfazed by a lot after her life, and Kylo wasn’t going to do it.

 

“Maybe I can.” she offers, and more outrage bleeds into his too beautiful facial features.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re fucking psychotic,” he says, and Rey’s eyes roll.

 

“I’ll give you your garbage can back, you fucking baby.  Tomorrow,” she says. 

 

“Tomorrow?  No, I want it right now,” he says, pointing his index finger at it obsessively.  

 

“Good luck getting through all those people.  I’ll be in the kitchen,” she says, finally taking a gulp from her cup.  He drove her to drink and Rey figures he’ll do whatever he wants, not a break from his already present behavior.

 

“No, I’m not fucking done with you,” he says, and Rey’s walking away.  Of course, he’s looming and hot on her heels after her.

 

Rey leans against her kitchen counter, the kitchen also loud with the din of a drunk conversation at the breakfast bar.

 

“Do you steal everyone’s garbage cans like some sentient raccoon from hell?” he asks, stepping in front of her and blocking her from view.  It creates a sense of privacy and intimacy that wasn’t found at this party.

 

“No.  Just you.” she smiles, sickly and meant to annoy.  It works.

 

“Oh, I’m glad!  I’m so fucking glad-” he starts, Rey setting down her red solo cup.  His hand flashes out to take it, and she didn’t want to drink the beer anymore anyways.  He takes a long drink, cup held up to his lips to chug down the frothy and weak beer. It comes away and he wipes his mouth, making a disgusted face.

 

‘I need something harder to deal with your bullshit.” he says.  Rey turns and hops onto her converse clad tiptoes, opening up the cabinet.  The bottle of Tullamore Dew slams onto the counter, along with two glasses.

 

“Perfect.  At least you follow orders,” he says.  Rey whips her head back at that.

 

“Orders?  Get the fuck over yourself,” she says, pouring two neat glasses of whiskey.

“Is this all you have?” he asks, and she glares at him.  Kylo takes the glass anyways and holds it out to her.

 

“To good health.” he mocks.  

 

“I hope you choke on a fucking Altoid,” she responds, and they clink glasses.  They both knock it back at the same time, Rey only downing the glass because he does.  Because he has to be an ass and assert his dominance. She’ll admit that it’s hot to watch him drink, and that’s it.

 

“Not my favorite,” he says, as he holds the glass away from himself.

 

“Take your trash can and get out of my house,” she says.  It’s dispassionate, however. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted to be based on his size and intimidation and he knew it.

 

“I think I’ll stay.  Just to spite you,” he mumbles, and his body steps closer to her.  Rey stares up at him.

 

“Pour me another drink then.  I guarantee I can keep up with you,” she says.  His eyes narrow, and he shrugs.

 

“If you say so sweetheart,” he says, his voice annoyingly sing-songy.  He picks up the bottle and pours another drink.

\-----------------------------------------

He didn’t expect much out of his days normally, Kylo living a usually solitary existence of tinder hookups and building random shit for Broadway.  It was quiet, no one harassed him, and no one usually questioned him.

 

Until Rey stole his trash can and basically laughed in his face about it.  Kylo had been pissed at the garbage mess at his front door, punching a hole in the wall in rage that he would have to patch up the next day.

 

But if it was fucked up, Rey was the one person he would’ve preferred to steal his garbage can.  She’s small but not slight, it’s obvious by the musculature of her thighs or how solid she seemed.  Not that he stared at her body a lot, only every time she looked away.

 

The anger at the garbage can lessens as they drink though, occupying the time with talking.  He learns she’s a full-time boxer, and he’s glad she didn’t decide to knock him for his mouth.  He was always getting in trouble for his attitude, and Rey would be the only one who could maybe take him if she tried.

 

It’s on their fourth glass when he reaches out to push a strand of hair from her face, annoying him.  Rey leans into it as he does, their bodies only a few inches apart now. “Can I have my garbage can now?” he asks.  Rey snorts, and she’s a little pink in the face. It’s the liquor he assumes, and Kylo lets a hand settle on the counter behind her.

 

“I never stopped you from having it,” she mumbles, her lower lip dragged between her teeth.  That’s a sight, rousing something deep inside. He struggles to ignore it, and he hates that his damn cock has a mind of its own when he’s a little buzzed.  He’s got the tolerance of a tank, and he assumes most of the buzz is from her.

 

“I need help taking it downstairs.  I don’t even know how you got it up there-” he starts, and her giggle interrupts him.

 

“Come on.  If you really need help,” she says, and her fingers twist in his.  He doesn’t hate it, and it makes a warmness rise up in his stomach.  

 

Rey tugs him out of the kitchen, through the throng of dancing people.  It presses their bodies even closer as they near the garbage can, Kylo’s arms from behind to rest around her waist in a possessive move.

 

It’s also a power move, his cock grinding against her ass.  He knows she feels it, based on her tiny intake of breath that he feels with his grip under her ribs.  But she doesn’t shove him away, instead opting to press her ass into him and grinding up against his length for a moment.

 

He hisses, at the friction of the denim.  “Come on, the garbage can.” Rey reminds, and there’s something airy in her tone.

 

They reach the can and Kylo lets go of her to grab one end.  Rey leans down to grab the other end, lifting it up with him.  “Garbage can coming through!” She yells, and forcibly backs up to make people part.

 

They manage to get it out of the apartment without a hitch, Kylo glad they’re on the first floor.  He didn’t know how much he could just stare at Rey after that.

 

They reach the top landing of the walk up, and he sets down his end.  “Doesn’t it have to go-”

She starts, and Kylo’s kicking the garbage can down the stairs of the walk up without much care.  Rey watches it as he does so before he grabs her around the waist. He’s staring down at her, pushing her up against the brick face of the duplex.

 

“Can I-” he starts, before stopping and feeling like an idiot.  Kylo doesn’t like blurred lines. Rey stares up at him. 

“Yes.” she breathes.  Before he can react, she’s pushing onto her tiptoes to slam her lips into his.

 

She’s soft and tastes like whiskey, her strawberry chapstick rubbing off onto his lips.  His free hand roams her body as they kiss, landing on her ass to grope through the dress.  

 

“We’re outside-” she whispers during the second where their lips part.  Kylo snorts.

 

“Fine,” he says, as he pulls away.  Though he doesn’t hesitate to lean down, grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder before she can protest.  He does it with little no effort.

 

“Kylo!” she protests, and he takes the opportunity to slap her ass once as he walks back inside.

 

“Come on, garbage princess,” he says, beginning his walk up the stairs to his apartment.

 

“That’s really not nice to say.” she protests.

 

“What’s not gonna be nice is me fucking ruining you for this,” he growls.  Kylo can almost feel her eyes roll from here, and he fishes his keys out from his back pocket.

 

“It’s hard to ruin me,” she says, and Kylo wrenches open his door and slams it behind him.  He walks through the living room, taking a left in the hallway to go to his bedroom. He sets her down on the bed roughly, before walking back to slam the door shut.

 

“Watch me,” he says, yanking his shirt over his head.  It revealed his musculature and the full extent of his sleeve, winding across his shoulders to show a koi fish across the blades.  He tosses it in the hamper and shoves her up the bed, crawling on top of the king mattress. It dips beneath his weight, and his legs straddle either side of her.

 

“Throw your weight around more, why don’t you?” she says.  Kylo’s eyes roll and he pushes the hem of her dress up to reveal a black thong.  It resembled more dental floss than anything, and he doesn’t hesitate to push the thin strip aside to reveal her to him.

 

She’s a pretty pink and wet on sight, and he resists the temptation of dragging his finger through it.  She’d have to be sopping to take him anyways, and he’s gonna get her there. He’s quick-moving, but he likes to take his time on the foreplay after all.  

 

“Anyone tells you that you’re like...really pretty down here?” he asks, leaning down to spread her legs.

 

“A few times,” she confesses, and he smiles.  

“Lucky bastards,” he whispers, his index coming down to dip inside of her without much preamble.  They knew why they were here, he didn’t need to beat around the bush. He rubs his cock, still in its denim prison.  He didn’t want to completely intimidate her, since Rey’s small.

 

With work, she would take him.  She seems to allow a shallow breath out as he pushes another finger inside of her, Kylo watching her face as she does.  He only wants to please her, even though he was livid about his stupid trash can and how she would challenge him without knowing she had challenged him.

 

He admires her audacity though, a girl who goes gets it done.  Hell, he would consider actually taking the time to care about how he parks now.  

 

“You’re tight,” he observes, and Rey lets a smile dart across her lips.

 

“I’m glad you’re observational,” she answers, and Kylo pushes the rough pad of his middle finger against her g-spot.  That gets her to let out a breathy moan, and his hand comes to rest on her stomach. It’s only to push her arched back down, as he makes a come here motion with both fingers.

 

“Observational?” he asks, and she only glares.

 

He adds a third finger to be safe, still wanting that initial stretch on his cock that made his head swim.  His head leans down then, his tongue dipping between her legs to flick across her clit. He still pumps his fingers in and out, tongue lapping at her slit where his fingers weren’t.

 

She’s moaning louder now, and it’s only spurring him further and further.  She tastes good, a particular brand of arousal that seemed tailor-made. He would lap at her all day if she let him, or even if they ever spoke again after this.  She did know where he lived after all, and he can’t hold back a snort at that. She couldn’t avoid him if she wanted to.

 

“What?” she asks, and he shakes his head.

 

“Nothing.  On your stomach,” he says, pulling away.  Rey only stares up at him, and she glances at his jeans.  Kylo reaches for the button, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down.

 

“I wanna look at you during this,” she says.  Kylo looks up as he’s pushing his jeans off his legs, socks and combat boots coming off with it.

 

“Your wish is my command.  I just figured it would be easier,” he says.  He’s not a complete idiot about how big his dick is, and Rey’s eyes widen as his briefs come off.  He palms himself and looks at her.

“Jesus Christ…” she whispers, and Kylo shakes his head as he leans to open his bedside table drawer.  He grabs the familiar foil packet, rolling the condom on like it was second nature. It was since he didn’t chance sexual trysts.  Not even with very pretty girls like Rey.

 

Her eyes dart from his dick to his eyes, and Kylo gets on his knees and reaches under her hips to angle her lower half up.  There was no effective way to fuck someone without a little uncomfortable stretch for the first time, especially someone as small as Rey.

 

But he’s gotta be inside of her, and he’s lining up as he stares at her.  He wants to see her face when he sinks in, and he’s not disappointed at the open-mouthed look she gives him as he pushes in.

 

The stretch is mind-blowing, even with the condom.  Kylo lets a growl build in his throat, as he stops about halfway to make sure she’s not in pain.

 

“Holy-” she starts, and his jaw sets.  

 

“You like that?” he interrupts.  Rey doesn’t even hesitate before nodding, reaching up to trace across his stomach with a reverential gaze.  He resumes sinking the rest of the way in at that, fueling the fire to fuck her brains out.

 

He bottoms out as much as he can, watching her face to make sure she’s okay.  Once her eyes open to stare up at him, he assumes a slow and easy rhythm.

 

Of course, he can’t keep that rhythm for long, even as Rey claws at his skin.  It only makes his rhythm build, beginning to rock the solid oak bed frame as he pushes in deep and makes sure there’s room for him.

 

She’s mind-blowingly tight, and it’s all his brain can harp on as he thrusts into her.  Her moans rattle around his head, like an echo. Rey’s obviously somewhere else in pleasure land, breathy moans leaving her mouth.  Time seems to suspend and Kylo wishes he could capture this and this the rest of his life.

 

He’s building too, his stomach tightening up as he thrusts into her.  The sight of his dick sliding in and out of her also builds him up, his pace quickening even further.  Her moans turn into whines, and he finally lets a grunt punctuate each thrust.

 

“Rey, I’m gonna-” he starts, not even bothering to say it as his hips stunt and his thrusts stop with it.  

 

He comes, with a breathy grunt and a tightened spine.  He rides it out until he’s softening up and pulling out of her.  “Don’t stop-” she starts to say, and it’s obvious he had no intention to as his tongue dips back to lap at her slit.

 

It dips deep inside, and he makes messy work of her clit and slit.  It’s becoming a favorite meal of his, specifically only her pussy. It’s the best he’s tasted, and Kylo is known to stick to quality.  He’s also known to go above and beyond, gripping her thighs as her knees begin to vibrate.

 

“Kylo.” she whimpers, his tongue flattening out against her and pressing in.  He knows she’s close, based on how her back arches off the sheets and a high whine leaves her lips.  A flood of arousal hits his taste buds, and he doesn’t stop his tongue as she rides her orgasm out.

 

Her legs twitch as his lips pull away, Kylo laying his head on her stomach and gazing at her as her breathing evens out.  The silence isn’t uncomfortable, something he fears. 

“I’m sorry about your trash can,” she whispers finally, and Kylo lifts his head.

“You’ll make it up to me soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is trash, literally and metaphorically. thoughts and feelings welcome @ dankobah.tumblr.com as always.


End file.
